SpongeBob Squarepants and the Wizard's Stone
by Boolia
Summary: SpongeBob doesn't know what kind of powers he has until he is sent to Cartoonwarts, a school for cartoon wizards. With his new friends, he discovers a stone at his school with extrodinary powers!
1. Prologue

**SpongeBob Squarepants and the Wizard's Stone **

Prologue

_"I'm stealing all the lights from these streetlamps with my magic wand!"_ Toadsworth sang as he collected all the lights from street lamps in a vacant street one night. "_Won't my mommy be oh so proud of me_?" A Glameow walked and sat by him. She then licked her lifted her paw and licked it. The cat like pokemon didn't look amused at Toadworth's singing.

"Oh _I'm stealing all the lights from these street lamps, won't my_…" Then on all fours, Glameow hissed.

"_Glameow_!" Toadsworth stopped and looked at the Glameow.

"_Glameow?_!" Toadsworth then began to stumble but got his balance. "I wasn't stealing anything, _honest!_" Toadsworth then quickly hid his wand behind his back, he grinned and laughed nervously.

"_Glameow."_

"Look this is not what it looks like. I'm really collecting fireflies for my science class at the retirement home, you see…" Then suddenly, _poof_! Glameow turned into Toadette! Toadsworth sighed with relief.

_"Phew_ Toadette, you almost gave me a heart attack there. I thought I was going to the big house for possible witchcraft. Uh… they still do that right?"

"Never mind about that." Toadette said. "Did you get the baby?"

"The baby? What baby?" Toadette narrowed her eyes.

"Don't tell me you forgot SpongeBob."

"Oh the square dude, right!"

"So where is he?" Toadsworth began to sweat.

"He's uh.."

"_Toadsworth!_"

"Uh he's uh…" Then a motorcycle zooming on Earth from the starry sky came down. Toadsworth and Toadette looked. It was Scoot and in the basket was a wrapped up bundle. They got out of his way as he hit the brakes and stopped.

"_Woo- wee_!" Scoot cheered and hopped off. "What a ride!" He grabbed the bundle out of the basket and looked down into it. "Don't you agree SpongeBob?"

_"Voom, voom_!" Baby SpongeBob happily replied then fell asleep. The green duck then held it tighter and walked to a house. Toadsworth and Toadette followed him.

"Uh.. he's with Scoot!" Toadsworth finished. "See there's no need to worry; he's safe and health…"

"Scoot you got to be more careful with him!" Toadette warned the duck. "I mean he could've fallen out. The poor thing's too young to realize his extraordinary powers yet. He could've died and you could've got arrested for child abuse."

"No need to nag me." Scoot sad. "The lad enjoyed the ride, he's safe and that all that counts doesn't it?" He turned to face them when they were at the door. "Now, why are we dropping him of at Bowser's again? He's evil and well it's just unthinkable to leave an innocent baby at a villain's place. You don't know what he'll do to him."

"Scoot's right." Toadette said. She and Scoot looked at the old pondering toad. "Bowser could train him to be his minion and teach him to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Please don't…"

"I'm sorry but my mind is made up, he's staying here.

"But _why_?"

"I don't know, to see how evil the vile Koopa is I guess."

"Well okay." She then went up and bent to kiss the boy's forehead. "Be safe little one." She stepped back for Scoot's turn.

"_Goodbye cool dude_!" He waved. "Keep rockin' yo man!" It was now Toadsworth's turn. He bent down and rubbed the baby's forehead. He smiled.

"You shell forever be known as _The Sponge who Lived_. Farewell until we meet again…SpongeBob." He then got up and left with the others.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"WAKE UP SPONGEBOB, WAKE UP!_" Wendy O Koopa shouted, stomping hard on the steps where below SpongeBob was making residence in a tiny closet. Eleven years has passed since Scoot, Toadsworth, and Toadette has dropped him at the Koopa's doorstep as a baby and the poor sponge has remained here ever since.

SpongeBob awoke to dust sprinkling and stinging his eyes s bit. The sponge would've covered his eyes, kicked wildly, and scream "_UHH, MY EYES_!" but since this was his wake up calls on most days, he was used to it.

He threw his blanket aside, got up, and opened the tiny door.

"Happy Birthday Wendy!" He said. Wendy ran down the steps and pushed SpongeBob back in.

"We're going to the zoo for my special day!" Wendy just said and ran into the kitchen where her parents were. SpongeBob got back up, brushed himself off, closed and locked his door behind him, and went into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Clawdia ordered to know when SpongeBob entered. "Bowser and I have been waiting for you for two minutes now, where were you?"

"I'm sorry." SpongeBob began "I…"

"I don't want to hear your lame excuse. Go make breakfast pronto!" She pointed to the cooking area.

"Yes ma'am." He went into the cooking area and got the pancakes out.

"Hurry up!" Bowser roared pounding the table. "I'm starving!"

"Yes sir." He put them in the microwave and set them to two and a half minutes. Bowser went to the corner.

"When are they done?" He complained. "I want them done!"

"Relax." SpongeBob coaxed. "They have to cook for two and half minutes, then they'll be done." Bowser sat back down at the table and muttered to himself.

When the microwave beeped, everyone burst out of their spots. SpongeBob opened the microwave door, got the pancakes out, and sat the door back shut.

"Perfect!" He said. "Now all they need are some syrup,, and they'll all be nice and…" Before SpongeBob could get the syrup, all the koopas snatched all three pancakes and gobbled down.

SpongeBob sighed, got it out, put it on his, put the syrup back, and began to eat.

When they were done, Wendy turned to her father.

"So daddy, how many gifts did you get for me?"

"I got 37 sweet cakes." Bowser answered. Wendy's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe it.

_"37_?! But last year I got 100."

"Sorry. But with the economy going bad I had too…" Wendy got on the floor and pounded it repeatedly.

_"I WANT MORE PRESENTS_!" She screamed, kicking her legs. _"I WANT THEM, I WANT THEM, I WANT THEM!" _

"Okay sweetie." Bowser told her daughter. "Anything you say." Then he called for Rodger and Bill. A Koopa Troopa and a Goomba with steel helmets came rushing in.

"You called sir?" Rodger asked.

"Yes. Bowser answered. "I need uh let's see, 100 minus 37 is uh…"

_"Daddy_!" Wendy said.

"Just get them!" Bowser told them. "Math is _way_ too hard for me. It's too edicational and stuff"

"Yes sir!" they said when Bill saluted. Then they exited the castle.

"Now to the zoo." Bowser said. Wendy and Clawdia went to the clown copper.

"It's 63." SpongeBob said. Bowser looked at the sponge.

"_What_?"

"63. 100-37 is 63."

"Do I care? Put the kitchen thingies away and let's get moving."

"Yes sir!" SpongeBob then put everything away in their correct spot.

After SpongeBob was finished; they got out of the castle, Bowser told the sponge to close the drawbridge which he did, they hopped in the clown copper with Clawdia and Wendy, and then they were of to the zoo.

At near the end of their visit, they stopped at the Reptile House. They saw lots of Totodiles and their evolutions, Arboks and Ekans, Sevipers, Squirtles, Shuckles, and Torkoals. In the middle of the room there was a big class case that contained Perry who was snoozing in a corner.

"Now that's odd," SpongeBob said to no one in particular. "Platypi are semi aquatic mammals, not reptiles."

"Look Dad, Mom!" Wendy shouted looking at the exhibit. "A reptile!"

"Actually it's a mammal." SpongeBob corrected her. "A semi aquatic mammal to be more exact." Wendy just looked at SpongeBob.

"Then what the heck is it doing in here?" SpongeBob shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the zookeepers weren't thinking straight and dropped him off here instead." Wendy just stared at him.

"Look did you know," SpongeBob read from a description on the side of the case. "That platypi are one of the few mammals that can lay eggs. Or platypi can live an average up to 15 years. Or how about they are most native in Australia?" Wendy looked at her father.

"Daddy, make him move. He's just lying there like a stupid log."

"Okay." Said Bowser as he pounded the glass. "Move please? Pretty please with a burning cherry on top?"

_"MOVE_!" Wendy shouted pounding hard on the glass.

_"Stop it!"_ SpongeBob told her. "He's in glass, he can't hear you."

"What a _lamemapus_!" Wendy and her parents walked to somewhere else in the room. Perry then opened his eyes. SpongeBob looked at the platypus.

"Sorry about that." He told the mammal. "She just doesn't know what it's like to be captive." Perry looked at the sponge and nodded. SpongeBob looked puzzled.

"Wait, you can understand me?" Perry nodded as he stood up and took out a pencil and notepad and wrote something down.

"Whoa, _cooooolllll_. I can talk snail but I didn't know I could talk platypus to. That's so neat."

Perry then showed him the notepad. SpongeBob squinted at the writing. It read "Help me please! I'm supposed to be an agent saving the Tri State Area, not trapped in here."

"_Oh_!" SpongeBob said. "Well…" Suddenly Wendy noticed the moving platypus and butted SpongeBob aside. SpongeBob fell on the floor and glared at her.

"Look at what this platypus is doing!" She cried. "It's moving, now that was I was talking about!" SpongeBob scowled at her some more then, just like magic; the glass disappeared and the Koopa fell in with a splash! SpongeBob couldn't believe his eyes!

The platypus then hopped out of the cage. Wendy stood up and was about to go out when she realized the glass returned and she was trapped. She screamed for help. Clawdia screamed at the sight of her baby and they came towards the tank. SpongeBob just smiled and giggled.

_Thanks!_ The platypus chattered at SpongeBob.

"No prob!" SpongeBob told him. "Always glad to help a creature in need!" The platypus then stood up and walked out. Cartoons screamed as the platypus made his escape.

SpongeBob giggled again until Bowser looked at him forlornly. SpongeBob then stopped.

"_What did you do_?" Bowser roared as they got back into the castle holding SpongeBob by his shirt collar.

"I told you." The sponge said in defense. "I don't know; must have been some sort of magic I guess!" Bowser opened SpongeBob's door and threw him in. He looked into his face.

"There's no such thing as magic silly!" He laughed as he slammed the door shut.

No magic? SpongeBob thought to himself. Of course there's magic, right? He then sighed as he played with his only toy in his room, a rocket.

Then one morning, as SpongeBob collected the mail when he noticed something; one letter was addressed to him! He was shocked; no one has ever written to him before in his entire life!

He went into the castle and handed the rest of the family theirs. He was about to open his when Wendy snatched it away!

"_Hey!_" SpongeBob said. "Give it back, it's mine!"

"That's absurd!" Bowser laughed. "No one in their right mind would _dare_ write to a sponge."

"But daddy_, look_!" Wendy showed him the letter. Bowser looked at it. Indeed it was addressed to SpongeBob. Bowser looked at the sponge then at the letter. He couldn't believe it!

"Well time to burn this baby." Bowser went to the fireplace.

_"NOO_!" SpongeBob screamed and ran after him.

It was too late; Bowser had already burned it in the fire. SpongeBob sighed sadly; he would never know what the latter said. He slowly went back to his room.

The next few weeks, letters addressed to a certain yellow kitchen sponge, has been finding there way into the castle. Bowser burned each letter that came, but the letters kept coming back. No matter what Bowser tried, the letters keep coming back.

"That's _it!"_ Bowser decided after wrestling SpongeBob with a letter. "We're moving far far away where no letter can ever find us!" He laughed at his idea.

A few weeks later, they were all sleeping except SpongeBob, who was making a cake and a massage in the floor in their new damp, cobweb infested, and dusty cottage. Spinaraks and Surskits looked at the massage that read "Happy birthday SpongeBob."

At exactly midnight SpongeBob said;

"Make a wish SpongeBob." He then blew on his masterpiece as dust blew everywhere making him cough.

Suddenly, thunder and lightning clashed as the door blew open. SpongeBob looked up at a now dark figure in the doorway. Bowser, his wife, and daughter all screamed when it came closer and closer into the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Whoa sorry I scared you all!" Scoot said coming in and closing the door behind him. "I didn't mean to scare you." Bowser looked at his watch.

"Oh my gosh!" He erupted. "12:00? How dare we sleep in and wake up at noon when there's work to be done. Lucky helmet duck boy was here to warn us come on, _chop chop_!"

"Actually it's midnight." Scoot told him.

"Oh." Then Bowser looked at the duck. "Then what the heck are you doing in my house? Get out of here! Did I invite you for a slumber party, tea, a spa day,…?"

"No, look I…"

"Then get out of here!" Scoot turned to SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob." He said. SpongeBob pointed to himself.

"Are you talking to _me_?" He asked.

"How many people or cartoons you know that are named SpongeBob?"

"Well none I guess."

"Exactly my friend; you're one of a kind! Now here you go." He gave SpongeBob a birthday card.

"Wow thanks!" SpongeBob said. "But how did you know it was my birthday?"

"Oh I just know; open it up!" SpongeBob opened up the card. In it was a massage that read; "Dear Mr. SpongeBob: Happy birthday! Now that you're eleven, after Labor Day you will attend Cartoonwarts, school for cartoon wizards. Scoot will get your stuff for you except your wand. Good day, and we can't wait to see you at Cartoonwarts this fall. Sincerely, Toadsworth, Cartoonwarts Headmaster."

"Gee I would love to go to this school," SpongeBob said. "But it's only for wizards." He turned to Scoot. "And I'm not a wizard, _am I?"_ Scoot nodded his head.

"Are you sure you didn't confuse me with Alex, Justin, or Max Russo?"

_"Nope_! Besides they're not cartoons, _you _are!"

"But I can't be a wizard."

"But you are. Look, you're special because you're known as "The sponge that lived." SpongeBob looked confused.

_"Huh?"_

"Look, have you ever wondered where you got that scar from?" SpongeBob touched the lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

"Well yeah."

"And who killed your parents?"

"A boat crash?" Scoot shook his noggin.

_"Nope!_" SpongeBob looked at Bowser. "You _lied_ to me?" Bowser shrugged.

"We're villains." He said. "It's our job to lie as much as possible I guess. It's what we villains do best!"

"You know, he's got a point there.:" Scoot told the sponge.

"So they're _villains?_" SpongeBob wanted to know. "Boy, that explains the bad choices they made for the past eleven years."

"Anyway." Clawdia changed the subject. "SpongeBob's not going to no wizard school."

"Yes he is." Scoot said to her. "He has to go."

"Look he's not going and that's final!" Bowser roared.

"Then I'm afraid I have no chose." Scoot said. "But to do this." The duck then pulled out his wand and turned Wendy into an albino rat. Bowser and Clawdia screamed. SpongeBob laughed.

_"EEEAK_!" Wendy shrieked. "Look at me; I'm an ugly white rodent." She then put on her temper tantrum act on the floor.

"I want to be a wizard and be magical too." She cried. "I WANT, I WANT, _I WANT!!!"_

"_Psst!"_ Scoot whispered to SpongeBob. "Come on." The sponge then followed Scoot outside as Wendy's parents tried to comfort her.

"So Scoot, who murdered my parents?" SpongeBob asked as they sat down at a table, eating SpongeBob's birthday cake."

"Can't say." Scoot said. "It's a secret."

"Ah come on!"

"Nope it's like a sear word. I'm not supposed to say it."

"But you can tell me. I promise I won't tell."

"Alright." Scoot leaned in and whispered. "King Boo."

_"King Boo_?"

"Yep, came right to your house one night when you were a little wee one, and killed them!"

"What about me?"

"He tried killing you but for some reason couldn't. That's why you're famous."

"I thought I was famous because so many kids and parents like me. So he tried to kill me?"

"Yep, but didn't work!"

"Oh." They ate in silence the rest of the time.

After their meal, they cleaned up.

"Well," Scoot said, belly full. "Time to find your wand."

"Where?"

"I'll show you. Come on, fallow me." SpongeBob followed as they entered "The Magic Wand Shop." Carl was mopping the floor until he noticed them.

"Ah." He said. "Here for a magic wand I see." He took out a wand box and handed it to the sponge. The sponge grabbed it and opened it. Carl gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" He said. "You're SpongeBob aren't you? I'm a big fan of yours; can I get your autograph?" SpongeBob looked up at the hopeful red haired intern.

"No time!" Scoot said before SpongeBob could respond. Carl looked ashamed. "SpongeBob got to get his wand."

"Oh yes the wand!" Carl looked at the sponge. "Well work that bad boy!" With a few twirls, SpongeBob accidently made arrows appear and pined Carl to the wall! SpongeBob jumped.

"Well that didn't work!" Carl got down and handed SpongeBob another wand. "Try this one. SpongeBob tried again. This time he made an elephant come and smashed the glass cup on the table. SpongeBob jumped again as Carl took it back as the elephant vanished. He handed the sponge another one.

"Three times the charm?"

87 wands later, SpongeBob was down to the last one in stock. Carl grabbed it from the shelf.

"Well SpongeBob," he said. "If this doesn't work, we're toast." Carl stepped back as he gave it to him and closed his eyes tightly.

Suddenly a rainbow glowed from the wand this time. Carl looked up and said happily;

"My, my, it looks like we nailed the jackpot!" SpongeBob smiled as Scoot applauded him.

After they brought Gary, the two headed to the train station. When they found it, Scoot had to leave.

"Well I got to go." He told him. "You'll see me when you get to Cartoonwarts. See ya dude!" SpongeBob called and waved goodbye until he was out of sight. He then put his baggage on the baggage car, went in his, and found a cabin at the end of the car and went in and sat down.

"Excuse me cheese." SpongeBob looked up at who was talking. It was a green haired and green eyed fairy who was floating in the entrance of the car. "Can I have this car with you? Please, the others are full and I can't be roaming the halls for hours. So please can I stay here with you until we stop?"

"Sure no problem!" SpongeBob told the fairy. "Have a seat my friend." The fairy was relieved.

"Oh thank you so much cheese!" He said. "You're so kind for a protein product." He flew and sat down, making himself comfortable.

"Uh you're welcome." SpongeBob told him. "And by the way cheese is a dairy product, not protein. Another thing, I'm not cheese; I'm a sponge. My name's…"

"Oh my gosh!" The fairy gasped, looking at him. "Are you SpongeBob?" SpongeBob looked socked.

"Uh yes."

"Wow, I can't believe it. I'm Cosmo; can you sign my yearbook at the end of the year?"

"Sure, what the heck! I just _love_ making new friends."

"_Great, _cause I love meeting them! Say, it is true?" SpongeBob looked at him with question.

"Is what true?" Cosmo laughed to himself.

"The scar _silly_! Do you have it?"

"Yes I do. Can't you see it?" The sponge pointed to his scar on his forehead. Cosmo's eyes grew big as he looked at it.

"Oh my gosh; the legend is true! I can't believe it; I'm actually making friends with the cheese…"

"Sponge."

"Sponge who lived! Oh my gosh; this is a dream come true!" Then Cosmo squealed, screamed like a girl, and fainted. SpongeBob stood up.

_"Cosmo, Cosmo_! Are you all right?" From the ground, Cosmo gave him the thumbs up.

"I'm _a-okay_!" He said and got back up. Then the door opened. They looked up to see a female sheep standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me." She said. "But have you seen a frog hopping around here? A fairy named Binky lost it again. I swear that kid loses everything, even his wand when he puts it under his pillow at night. So have you seen that frog?"

"No I haven't." SpongeBob told her. "Sorry. Cosmo and I will be on the lookout though." The sheep looked at SpongeBob.

"My gosh, you're SpongeBob aren't you?"

"You bet I am!" She held out her hand, SpongeBob took it and they shook hands.

"I'm Lanolin." Then she looked at Cosmo. "And you are?"

"Oh Lanolin this is Cosmo." SpongeBob told her. "Cosmo, Lanolin."

"Well, pleased to meet you!" Lanolin held out her hand and Cosmo shook it. "I must be going now. I imagine we'll get there soon; so get ready." She left the car and went to her room.

"Right, come on Cosmo; let's get packing!" SpongeBob told his new friend.

_"Right!"_ Cosmo saluted. "Let's get cracking!" And with that, the boys got ready as the train pulled into the station and stopped. Passengers got off and prepared themselves for their new school and a new school year.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All of the cartoons gazed up at Cartoonwarts, which was a big huge castle.

"Oh my gosh!" SpongeBob gaped, shocked at the sight. "This place is _amazing_, breathless! Isn't it Cosmo?"

_"Yeah_!" Cosmo agreed. "I can't believe that White Castle is going to be our new school."

"Ah, actually Cosmo…" SpongeBob began. Cosmo flew to a low window that had a table inside and gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" He replied. "The exact window seat where Ganon and Vatti sat and discussed their diabolical plan to get the Tri Force and rule the world in that one comic!"

"Uh, Cosmo." SpongeBob said. "That was in a _real _White Castle and this is just Cartoonwarts. It's not White Castle."

"You're right!" Cosmo observed. "This castle is _clearly_ not white." SpongeBob was about to add something when Toadette opened the doors.

"Welcome new students of Cartoonwarts!" She greeted. "I am Toadette, the headmaster's lovely assistant. "Now fallow me everyone." The cartoons fallowed her into the castle like school. The cartoons marveled at their new surroundings as they walked. They all stopped at a corridor with two double doors in front. Toadette turned to face them.

"Now children." She said. "If you would all be so kind and wait here while I go check on everything to see if we're ready, thanks!" She turned around and went through the door which locked behind her.

"This is a setup isn't it?!" Cosmo complained. "I bet we're all now prisoners in here and pretended this was a magic school. I want my money back!" Lanolin looked at him.

"This isn't a setup." She told him. "Besides you didn't spend money."

"You're right. I want my parents' money then!" He looked at them all and laughed nervously.

"For my parent of course, not me, just my sweet loving Mama." Then a kid with a black shirt with a skull on it and with a buzz cut turned towards SpongeBob and spoke.

"So the train rumors are true then. SpongeBob Squarepants has come to Cartoonwarts, eh?" Every cartoon looked shocked and whispered to one another. Buford held out his hand to the sponge.

"I'm Buford." He glanced at Cosmo. _"Ooh_ you don't want to make friends with idiot Cosmo there. I can help you choose better friends then him. What do you say?" SpongeBob looked at his starched out hand and shook his head.

"Sorry." He told him. "I don't judge cartoon differences when I'm looking for friends." Buford scowled at him until Toadette returned. Buford went back to his spot.

"We're ready for you now." She said. "Now please fallow me and…"

"_Agent F_!" The fairy Binky cried and grabbed the frog before it could hop away again. He looked at Toadette's expression.

"Oh sorry." He apologized, and flew back to his spot.

"Now." Toadette continued. "Follow me." They all went through the double doors and sat at the tables. Toadette went by Toadsworth. Toadsworth stood up and spoke. Everyone quieted down.

"Welcome newcomers." He began. First off, Booris had told me to tell you all that the third corridor on the third floor is off limits to cartoons who wish not to dir a painful death." Cosmo laughed quietly at his table.

"We fairies are lucky." He told his friends. "We'll immortal so we can't die anyway." Lanolin and SpongeBob shushed him as they paid attention. Toadettte stood up as a Spin the Wheel was brought out.

"The Wheel of Future will decide what house you're in." Toadette said. "When I call your name, walk forward and spin the wheel. Whatever it stops on, that'll be your house permently. No complaints or whines whatsoever." She read from a list. Buford Von Stormm." Buford walked up and spun the wheel. The arrow pointed to "The Thunder Storms" when it stopped. Buford walked to his assigned table and sat with the other thunder Storms.

"_Wow._" Cosmo said to his friends. "No wonder his last name is Stormm. His future suits him well." They shushed him again as Lanolin was called.

After they were sorted into their houses, they all had a great feast on their tables.\

"_Ow!"_ SpongeBob suddenly said, covering his scar. Cosmo looked at him with food in his mouth.

"What is it sponge?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Nothing." SpongeBob told him. "Nothing at all; I'm fine." Cosmo shrugged as they all continued eating.

"Cartoon Heroes." Luigi told them "Come on, fallow me." The "Cartoon Heroes" followed up some steps. "Careful of the staircases, they like to move." There were paintings on the wall. Then they heard a loud scream. The cartoons plugged their ears.

"_Ah my ears_!" Binky Screeched. "Where the heck is that painful loud screaming coming from?"

"The scream." Luigi answered. The cartoons looked at the painting on the wall. "The scream likes to scream allot, epspacially when it has visitors. I guess that's where it got it name from."

"I guess that makes sense." SpongeBob said. The screaming stopped, and they continued up the steps.

Binky then saw a copy of the Mona Lisa. He stopped to look at it.

"Hey look!" He cried. "It's Leonardo da Vinci's famous painting, the Mona Lisa!" Then Mona Lisa's eyes went to the side and back. Binky screamed in fright, and then flew after the others.

"Hay what happened Binky?" Cosmo asked.

"Her eyes _moved!_" He answered. "I'm telling the truth, her eyes moved; I'm not bluffing!"

"Sure you're not!" Cosmo said with sarcasm.

"I'm _not _a liar!" Binky yelled. "I don't lie; I'm like Abraham Lincoln. I can never tell a lie."

"And I saw a sign that said school will be cancelled tomorrow."

"_Really_?"

"No but that'll be awesome! The point is… well… you're bluffing." Before they could argue, Lanolin went between them.

"Binky's right." She told him. Cosmo scowled as Binky stuck his tongue out at him and danced in the background. "This school's magical don't forget. So anything might happen." There was no more talk until they reached their destination.

"Hey Cos." SpongeBob said as soon as they were alone in their rooms that night. Want to see Gary, the snail we brought from the pet store before we came on the train?"

"_Sure_!" Cosmo said. SpongeBob then opened Gary's cage.

"Okay Gary. You can come out now." He told the snail. The pet slithered out.

"Meow." Gary meowed.

"_Cool_!" Cosmo said. "Want to see my pet?"

"Ooh yeah. Show it to me friend!"

"Hold on!" Cosmo reached into his pocket and pulled out Pichu.

"Ums, I woulds cleams yours pamts if I weres yous." He said. "I was havimg apple sauce in thiers and stuff." He looked at SpongeBob. "Oh hello stramgers!"

"So Pichu is your pet?" SpongeBob asked.

_"Yep_!" Cosmo replied. "We have several things in common. We both have real low IQs, both can't stand to be alone, both mess up on everything, and we both like to put apple sauce in our ears!" He hugged his pet.

"We weres friembs at births," Pichu added. "Nots reallys, buts you mows what I meams."

"I'll only understand it," SpongeBob began. "If you can use better grammar so cartoons and people can understand your words."

So, all of them played together until it was time for bed.

The next day at lunch when Noctowls and Hoot Hoots dropped the children's mail, Binky was given a ball with smoke inside. The smoke was dark red.

"What the heck is this thing?" The fairy wanted to know.

"I read about those "Lanolin replied. "When the smoke turns dark red, you've forgotten something." Binky turned to her.

"Like what?" Then he slapped himself in the face as he remembered that he'd forgotten to lock Agent F's cage the night before. "Oh shoot; not again!"

That afternoon, the cartoons went to their next class which was outside. There were brooms on the grass in a straight line.

"Good afternoon class." Blathers greeted. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Now the fairies can fly already so they're exempt from this exercise. However, the rest of you step up to one side of your brooms, put your hand over it, and say up. Ready, _go_!" At her whistle, everyone except the fairies went to their brooms and did what they were told. SpongeBob's broom went up immediately.

"_Whoa_!" SpongeBob breathed. _"Awesome_." Through it was super easy for him, the others were struggling.

"_With feeling_!" Blathers called over them.

"I can't wait for the game to start!" Binky blurted out. He zoomed around. "I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't…"

"_Binky_!" Blathers called. Too late, Binky rammed hard into the castle wall. He fell to the ground. Blathers went by the hurting fairy.

"Oh dear." Blathers observed his bloody nose. "Come with me." To the class, she ordered "Don't continue until I get back from the Nurse's, alright class?" When she was gone Buford laughed to himself.

_'Lammmme_! Good thing I'm smart, I would never do that: talk about pathetic!" He turned to SpongeBob and held out Poof by the heir. Poof struggled to get free but couldn't.

"_Stop that_!" SpongeBob shouted. "He's only a baby Buford, give him here!"

"Got to catch me first!" With that, Buford hopped on his broom and flew away. SpongeBob was about to fly too.

"_No._" Lanolin warned. "Remember what Blathers said. You don't even know how to fly or even have a driver's license yet. So how can you…" SpongeBob's broom lifted to the air and he began to go after Buford. Lanolin sighed. "What an ignorant fool."

"Give Poof to me Buford!" SpongeBob commanded. Buford laughed as he threw Poof across the sky. Poof sailed, until SpongeBob caught him.

"Boy that was easy." He and the grateful Poof went down on the ground as his classmates cheered. Toadette walked towards them.

"SpongeBob." Toadette said. "I saw the whole thing from my window. Follow me." Toadette walked away.

"_Uh oh!"_ Poof said and then flew away.

"As Candace would say," Buford said. _"Busted_!"

"Guys I'm the new seeker!" SpongeBob told his friends at the end of the day. "Just like my father was. Mario showed me everything!"

_"Cool_!" Cosmo congratulated his friend. "Now I just have one question; what's a seeker?"

"You're be great." Lanolin assured him.

"But I never played Cartoondittch or even heard of it. What if I mess up and make a fool of myself?"

"You won't. It's in your _blood _to play the best you can."

"What's happening?" SpongeBob asked as they were on the moving stairs.

"The staircases moves remember?" Lanolin reminded them.

"Oh yeah."

"Don't you guys get the feeling like we shouldn't be here?" Cosmo wanted to know.

"We're not supposed to be here." Lanolin exclaimed. "It's the third floor, forbidden remember?" Suddenly, Goldbats attacked them. They screamed and ran for the closet door.

"It's locked." SpongeBob told them when the door didn't budge. "We're trapped."

"_I'm too young to die_!" Cosmo wailed.

"Oh _pish posh_!" Lanolin said as she took out her wand and looked directly at the lock. "Alhhomora!" With that, the door opened up.

"_Yay we're saved!"_ Cosmo cheered as the three went inside.

Suddenly, they all screamed as they saw a huge Arcanine sleeping soundly to some music from a harp. They all scurried outside and locked the door behind them.

"What..were… they doing keeping an Arcanine locked up in White Castle for?" Cosmo panted.

"Didn't you see what it was laying on?" Lanolin asked. Her friends looked at her like she was nuts.

"Uh Lanolin." SpongeBob spoke up. "I think Cosmo and I were to busy _screaming_ to notice the details."

"Well, I think it's guarding something." Lanolin told them. "It was sleeping on a trap door."

_"What_?" SpongeBob questioned.

"IDK. Now I'm leaving before we get busted, or worse…_expelled._" She went away.

"We won't get expelled." Cosmo giggled as he and SpongeBob went to theirs.

"Cosmo?" SpongeBob said as they prepared for bed that night.

"_Yeah_?" Cosmo asked.

"Suppose Lanolin's right."

"That we'll get expelled?"

"No. Suppose Arcainine is guarding something. Then I won't leave until I find out what it is." The boys just shrugged, laid on their beds, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Welcome students of Cartoonwarts." Grimer spoke into a mike. He and Charmander were in an enclosed area in between the stands of cheering cartoons. "I am Grimer." He scoot the mike between him and his friend.

"And I am his loyal friend Charmander!" Charmander spoke into the mike.

"That's right buddy, my loyal friend. Can't live without you. Well actually I can but it just won't be the same without you know."

"Aweeeee!" Charmander breathed. "You're too kind."

"Anyways," Grimer told the audience. "Welcome to the homecoming Cartoondittch game!" Everyone cheered loudly.

"And now for our teams we have…" Buford, followed by his teammates came on the field. "The Thunder Storms vs.…" Cheers grew louder as SpongeBob and his teammates burst onto the field.

"The Cartoon Heroes!" Charmander finished. The seekers from each team, Buford and SpongeBob went foreword and faced each other. Blathers went in to unlock the ball case. As soon as the balls were free, they shot up in the blue sky.

"_Poof, poof_!" Poof said as he flew around the two Seekers.

"Remember peeps." Grimer exclaimed. "The Seeker that catches Poof first ends the game and that team wins no exceptions!"

_"Ooh_ really?" Charmander asked. "Is it true, is Poof that special?"

_"Yep!_" Grimer replied. "It's the real deal folks, not lying here!"

"_Wow_!" Charmander said. "So good luck teams and do the best to your abilities!"

"When I say go…" Blathers began.

_"Gotha_!" Buford grabbed Poof. "_Ha ha, we won, we won_!"

"_Buford_." Blathers looked at him. "I didn't blow my whistle yet, no cheating or you're disqualified and Cartoon Heroes win."

"_Fine_!" Buford gave in, releasing Poof. "We'll beat their sorry butts anyways."

"Okay ready, _go_!" At the sound of the owl's wistle, the game burst into life. Blather stepped aside from all the flying brooms. Poof scurried away. Buford and SpongeBob flew after the baby on their brooms.

Suddenly as they were winning, SpongeBob's broom went crazy. SpongeBob shrieked as he held on for dear life. Everyone in the stands gasped at the frightening sight. Buford laughed.

"Just keep hanging on sponge!" He sneered as he flew after Poof. SpongeBob, with all his strength, got back on the broom. Everyone cheered as he zoomed after Buford and the fairy baby. His broom still went wacko through.

"What is happening to SpongeBob's broom?" Cosmo wanted to know. Scoot shrugged.

"Don't know." He told him them noticed Bootler, mouthing words while pointing his wand at SpongeBob's broomstick.

"_Oh my gosh_!" He stood up with a start.

"What did you see?" Lanolin asked.

"You won't believe this but Bootler's jinxing SpongeBob's broom!" Cosmo gasped as he spit out his orange juice he was drinking all over Lanolin.

"_Oh my gosh_! I don't even know what jinxing means but I can tell by your tone it's a bad thing; what can we do?!" Lanolin sighed.

"Leave it to me." She said.

As soon as she shook herself off, she got her wand, pointed it at Bootler, and whispered "_Lacarnum Inflamarae._" She went back to her seat.

""You're on fire!" Mr. Kurio shouted. Bootler looked down at himself; indeed his ghostly tail has gotten on fire.

"Oh crud." The boo said, then ran and shouted in circles. "Help I'm on fire, oh please I'm on fire_, Helppppp_!" Then he scowled at Charmander. Charmander noticed his scowl.

_"I didn't do it!"_ He confessed. Bootler just continued screaming and running with his fire tail.

SpongeBob, balancing himself, got on his broom and reached out for Poof. He walked slowly to get closer.

"Okay." He said. "Come to SpongeBob Poof; I won't hurt you. I just want to win for my team, so come on and…" Suddenly Buford rammed into his broomstick. SpongeBob tried to get his balance.

"_Hee hee_!" Buford sneered. "That baby is mine!"

"SpongeBob's broom went berserk, and zoomed towards Poof!

"_POOF_!" The baby shirked and zoomed as fast as he could.

"Oh no you don't!" Buford flew on his broom.

_"Fly Poof, fly_!" Grimer shouted at Poof.

"He's just a baby!" Charmander yelled. Then he covered his eyes with his hands. "Oh I can't look!"  
Then SpongeBob ran into the baby and they both screamed as they headed towards the ground.

_"Poof_!" The tiny fairy baby looked determined; he flew above SpongeBob, and grabbed him with all of his strength.

When they got to the ground, he let go. He was exhausted! Everyone cheered as they all ran towards the winner.

"The Cartoon Heroes wins it!" Grimer announced.

"Stellar work out there." Charmander added. "Way to go!"

"Thanks Poof." SpongeBob rubbed the baby's head. "You're one small wonder." Poof laughed proudly.

"Where's Lanolin?" Cosmo asked that stormy night at dinner. 'She's going to miss supper and I'll be happy eating for her but still, it won't be the same. So where is she?"

"Don't know." SpongeBob shrugged as he took a bite from his turkey leg.

"Fa La La told me she's been in the girls bathroom crying." Binky told them.

"What for?"

"Don't know, homesick I guess."

"Did you go _in _the girl's bathroom?" Cosmo asked. Binky looked at him.

"_No_."

"_Why_? Fa La La may be fibbing you know. So why didn't you go in and check?"

"Uh…I'm a boy."

"Well shoot smarty pants, I was only kid…"

_"GORAN IN THE DUNGION_!" Booris screamed as he ran inside. _"GORON IN THE DUNGION_!" Everyone screamed as he fainted.

"Calm down everyone!" Toadsworth shouted. "Everyone go to your rooms immediately. We teachers can handle it. Now go!" Students ran out of the dining hall, and into their rooms.

"Everyone Keep up!" Luigi told the Cartoon Heroes. ""Hurry now, chop chop!"

"How did a Goran get in?" SpongeBob questioned. Cosmo shrugged.

"Maybe he got invited for a Goron tea party here with his Gorons buddies."

"Lanolin doesn't know!" SpongeBob said. "We got to warn her, come on!" SpongeBob and SpongeBob ran for the girl's bathroom.

"Are you _crazy?_" Cosmo asked as they made it to the door. "It's the girl's bathroom_, forbidden_! I'll like to be Cosma again but still it's the _girls'_ bathroom and we're boys, so we clearly can't…" SpongeBob pulled Cosmo in by the tie.

"I think we can in an emergency, now come on!"

Lanolin has just come out of the stall. She looked at the giant as she wiped away her final tears. She screamed and bolted under the sinks. SpongeBob and Cosmo have just rushed in when the Goron ripped a stall from its hinges and threw it at her.

_"HELP HELP_!" She screamed.

"Don't worry Lanolin!" SpongeBob told her. "We're here to rescue you!" The sponge dashed towards the Goron.

"Or SpongeBob is." Cosmo added. "Because that Goron will surely kill me!" He cowered in panic.

The Goron noticed SpongeBob running and grabbed him by the legs. The sponge screamed. Cosmo and Lanolin looked at the awful sight.

_"SpongeBob_!" Cosmo cried.

_"DO SOMETHING_!" The sponge shouted. Lanolin went in front of the beast. With her wand she cried out;

_"Wingardium Leviosa_!" A bucket began to float and conked the Goron on the head. The Goran fainted. SpongeBob got free and went by his friends. Toadsworth and Toadette then came in. They gasped as they saw the Goron knocked out.

"Oh my goodness!" Toadsworth cried, he ran by Goron's side. "Breathe George, _breathe!" _Toadette looked at the three students.

"Oh my word!" Toadette said. "You two explain yourselves at once!" Cosmo and SpongeBob stumbled on their words to the girl toad.

"We uh…" Cosmo hid behind SpongeBob. "SpongeBob did it!" SpongeBob scowled at his friend. "I didn't want to go in here, but the walking cheese made me do it!" SpongeBob then looked at Toadette.

"We uh…" SpongeBob started. "We didn't mean to…"

"I did it." Lanolin finished. Everyone looked at the sheep.

"Lanolin?" Toadette asked. Lanolin sighed.

"I went in here looking for the Goron after reading about them in the library. I was positive that I could defeat it alone. I was wrong, I'm sorry. If SpongeBob and Cosmo didn't come in the girls' room even if they're boys, I'd probably be dead by now. Again I'm sorry for my foolish and stupid mistake."

"Lanolin clearly I expected more out of you. You will be punished for what you did, understand?" Lanolin looked at the floor in shame.

"I understand." She replied sadly. Toadette looked at the fairy and the sponge next.

""As for you two," she said. "Congrats, not every first year students could take on a giant Goron and live soon afterwards. You are very fortunate indeed, you two should be very proud of yourselves." SpongeBob and Cosmo smiled at the complement. "Now all three go to your rooms. We'll take care of things from here." The students obeyed and went to their rooms. Toadette looked at the sobbing Toadsworth.

"Come on Toadsworth, we better go." She dragged the old toad away from the Goron.

"I'll never forget you George." He said as he was dragged out.

"Mind if I come in?" Lanolin asked that night at the boy's doorway.

"Sure." SpongeBob invited. "Come on in, make yourself at home."

"Are we going to have a tea party?" Cosmo asked. Lanolin ignored him as she sat in one of the comfy big beanbag chairs.

"So what is this about Lanolin?" SpongeBob asked her as he and Cosmo sat in their own beanbags. Lanolin pulled out a book.

_"Awe_!" Cosmo told her. "You want us to read you a bedtime story because you can't sleep without one right? Well we're game, give it here!" The sheep shook her head as she opened to a page with a picture of a sapphire stone giving of its powers.

"What's that?" SpongeBob wanted to know.

"Silly cheese." Cosmo said. "Even I know it's a rock thingy."

"No I mean what's it doing? Why are you showing us an image of a stone?"

"It's the Wizard's stone." The sheep answered.

"What does it do?"

"It's a legendary stone that whoever drinks its special elixir turns immortal."

"Just like me!" Cosmo pied up.

"Right." Lanolin agreed. ""And that's what King Boo's after. He wants the stone, go back to his body and be immortal and possibly kill SpongeBob."

"Kill _me_?" SpongeBob asked. "But isn't King Boo Luigi's nemesis?"

"Well he did kill your parents and couldn't kill you SpongeBob. So now when he gets his body back, he might want to seek revenge on you and try again." SpongeBob then looked serious.

"Then we got to get that stone before he does!" SpongeBob sounded determined. "I don't care how powerful he may be, he is_ not_ killing me; that's for sure."

"Perfect." Lanolin stood up and shut the book. "Then tomorrow, we'll go in Arcanine's trap door, and we'll get the stone before that ghastly ghost does!"

"Okay. See you in the morning then!" Lanolin went for the door.

"Orson's a _much_ better storyteller!" Cosmo said. "Talking about defeating a deadly ghost who's already dead, and our friend's possible death; I'm going to have nightmares for sure. _Thanks a lot_!" Lanolin closed the door and was gone.

"Okay King Boo." SpongeBob told himself. "Give me your best shot, and whatever it takes, I'll be ready; you're not taking that stone no matter what!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, SpongeBob decided to take a walk. He moved back his covers, and leapt softly of the bed. He grabbed Gary's leach and went to the sleeping snail and electric rodent.

_"Psst Gary_!" He whispered to his pet. The snail opened his eyes with a yawn.

"Gary, do you want to take a morning stroll before I go to school?"

"Meow, meow, meow." He replied.

"I know it's five in the morning and class doesn't start until eight, but come on! You can sleep when we're done buddy, I promise." Gary yawned again.

"Meow." He slither to his owner. SpongeBob put the leach on him.

"_There_!" He said when done. "All ready to roll, _let's go_!" He and Gary headed out of the outside.

When they were outside, they passed by a mirror on wheels. SpongeBob stopped and got an idea.

_"I know_, let's go admire ourselves!" He looked at Gary. "Won't that be fun pal?" Gary yawned.

"Meow." He reminded the sponge.

"I know." He said. "But this will just be a two minute pit stop, _come on_, it'll be fun!" The snail gave in and they headed towards the mirror.

"When I see myself, I bet…" He then paused when he saw some familiar reflections. It wasn't him, or Gary, or even the students or teachers that attended here; it was non other then his parents. He looked at each as they smiled at him.

_"Mom? Dad_?" He asked. His parents nodded as they still smiled. His mom then placed a hand on her son's soldiers. SpongeBob touched it, surprised that he felt nothing but his own. He turned around but saw no one except him and Gary. He looked back in the mirror, his parents ware still there. He turned around a second time; still there ware no one but him and his pet.

_"Gary_?" He asked the snail. "Do you see my parents in the mirror?" Gary looked into the mirror. In his eyes, a new reflection formed in the mirror.

He saw the Bikini Bottom mayor rewarding him with a medal for something heroic actions he did. SpongeBob, his owner's friends, and every citizen in Bikini Bottom were there.

"For all your bravery and saving the citizens of Bikini Bottom." The mayor said and put the medal around the snail's neck. "It is with great pleasure that I honor this remarkable snail." Everyone cheered. "We thank you Gary the Snail." Cheers were louder this time. SpongeBob hugged his pet.

"You're the best pet a sponge could ever ask for!" Gary purred as his owner kissed him. "I couldn't have asked for another pet like you. You're the best snail in the whole sea, I love you Gary!" Gary just kept purring.

"_Gary_!" SpongeBob snapped his fingers to get his pet back in reality. Gary shook it off and looked at the sponge.

"So did you see them?" He wanted to know. "Did you see my mom and dad?"

"Meow." He answered.

"You didn't?"

"Meow, meow, meow."

"Oh so you only saw that you were the future hero of Bikini Bottom and the mayor awarded you for bravery?"

"Meow."

"Hmm." He then snapped his fingers. "I wonder if Cosmo'll see them." He rushed to his room.

"Meow?"

"You stay there Gary; I'll be right back!"

"Cosmo, Cosmo!" The sponge shouted as he shook his friend awake. "I got to show you something, wake up!" Cosmo woke up and screamed. He pulled up his covers in defense.

"Stay away Nickel thieves!" He yelled. "You're not getting Phillip! She may be worth 5 cents to you, but to me she's worth something more! Stay back and keep away! I'm warning you, I'll get my lawyer…"

"Cosmo!" SpongeBob shushed him. "It's me SpongeBob!" Cosmo gasped.

"SpongeBob you're the nickel thief?"

"No, I'll never steal from my friends. Now, fallow me, I have to show you something really awesome!" He and SpongeBob were about to leave, when they heard Pichu. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at SpongeBob.

"Wamts me to electifys the nickel thieves for you Cosmo?" He asked. Sparks started on his cheeks.

"No need!" Cosmo stopped him. "It's only SpongeBob." The sparks disappeared.

"Ohs, where you goimgs?"

"SpongeBob is just showing me something awesome is all." Pichu brightened up.

"Cams I gos?"

"Oh well…"

_"Sure_!" SpongeBob told him. "Why not!" Pichu jumped up excitedly.

"_YAMGS!!"_

"There!" SpongeBob said pointing at the mirror. "Can you see them, can you see my parents?" Cosmo looked into the mirror.

"_Gosh_!" Cosmo said with hearts in his eyes. "What a very attractive girl!"

"I know." SpongeBob agreed. "My mom is beautiful isn't she? That's why dad married her."

"With her swirly pink hair, pink eyes, and a wedding dress. Oh boy, I'm _married _to her!" SpongeBob snapped to reality.

_"Huh, what_? But my mom's dead. How can she marry a fairy or even marry?"

"Wow we even have a pink hat god kid with back teeth, and we have a baby, and the baby's Poof!"

"Uh you didn't see my parents did you?"

_"Nope_!" SpongeBob looked at Pichu.

"So what do you see Pichu?" Pichu looked in the mirror and Cosmo's future family image vanished.

"_Hay_!" Cosmo snapped. "I was watching that!"

"_Holy applesauces_!" The little mouse squeaked.

"_What?_" SpongeBob asked. "Did you see my parents_, what_?"

"I'm surroumdeds by applesauce!" SpongeBob sighed.

"You didn't see my parents."

"Well dat depemds. Did you paremts turms imto applesauces?"

"No. They were killed by King Boo."

"Well maybes they weres killed _ambs_ turmed imto applesauces by King Boo."

"Agent F." SpongeBob said as he, Lanolin, and Cosmo were going to where the trap door was that night. The frog hopped to a sofa. "Agent F, _shh_! You're going to get us busted, you shouldn't be here." Then they saw Binky fly up from the sofa. Agent F perched on his soldiers.

"And neither should you. What are you doing anyways?"

"Oh no, _busted!_" Cosmo said then looked at Binky.

"We're just going to find if we can get a hold of the Wizard's Stone before King Boo does." He replied. "Now if you'll be a nice fairy boy like you are, you won't tattle on us, right? We'll kindly appreciate it so…"

"I'm telling!" Then Binky flew to the door. "_TOADSWORTH, TOADETTE_!"

"Whoa he has some hearing issues doesn't he?" Cosmo whispered to his friends.

_"SPONGEBOB, LANOLIN, AND COSMO ARE_…" The sheep pointed his wand at the screaming fairy.

"Binky." She started. "I'm really sorry for doing this but… Petrificus totalus!" Agent F leapt away before the beam hit Binky. Binky suddenly froze and fell to the floor like a stature. The frog hopped over to check his owner.

"Poor Binky." Cosmo said. "He was so young and he just wanted to protect us. Poor poor Binky, I'll miss him."

"He's not dead." Lanolin told him as she and the sponge went to the other door. "Now, come on!"

"Oh _okay_!" Then Cosmo fallowed them.

"_Darn it!"_ Cosmo said as they came to the locked door. "It's locked, now how can we…" Lanolin went in front of the door and pointed her wand at it.

_"Alohomara_!" The door opened and they went inside.

They entered the chamber with the large Arcanine sleeping soundly. Its paws were on the trap door.

"_Pee yew!!!_ Cosmo said, plugging his nose from the stench. "His breath smells like Stitch's chilly corn dogs breath. _Fowl!"_ Lanolin and SpongeBob also plugged their noses from the awful smell.

"So what do we do?" Cosmo asked.

"We have to push its paw out of the way." SpongeBob answered.

"Okay that'll be simple enough. There's just one problem, if it wakes up, we're all _doomed_!"

"Not if we do it real quietly."

"Oh okay!" so the three put their hands on its large paw.

"Okay; 1, 2, 3 _push!"_ They pushed the paw off the door with all of their strength.

"Okay." SpongeBob opened the door. "I'll go first then you two follow me." Then they heard a low growl.

"Cheese, are you hungry?" Cosmo wanted to know.

"No." SpongeBob answered. "It wasn't me." They looked at Lanolin. The sheep shrugged.

"Wasn't me ether."

"Oh well." Cosmo decided. "It wasn't me so let's forget about it and lets just…" Suddenly, slobber fell on Cosmo's head!

"_EEEEWWW_!" He rubbed his now slobbery head. "Who is their right mind would…" The three looked up to see Arcanine growling at them. They all screamed.

"_Hurry, jump_!" SpongeBob yelled. Then all three jumped in the trap door as Arcanine attacked.

They all dropped in a pit of poisoness piranha plants. The plants wrapped their vines around their necks. They all screamed as they struggled to get free.

"Stop moving, just _relax!_" Lanolin shouted at them. "They'll kill you faster if you don't relax!"

"_Gee!"_ Cosmo screamed sarcastically. "That'll help me relax; I feel much better now knowing that!"

"Just trust me!" SpongeBob relaxed and squeezed out of the layer of plants like butter and landed in a pit under it where Lanolin was.

"Are you okay?" Lanolin asked. SpongeBob dusted off.

"Yeah I'm fine." Above they heard Cosmo screaming.

"He's not calming down is he?" Lanolin observed.

"No he's not." Lanolin sighed and pointed her wand above where the screaming fairy was.

"_Lumus Solem_!" She shouted. Cosmo then squeezed down and dropped to the floor.

"Cosmo are you okay?" SpongeBob asked, helping his friend up.

"Yeah." Cosmo rubbed his head. "I never knew that if you miss on something in school you could miss on something that can really save your life."

"Yeah." SpongeBob agreed. "Lucky Lanolin here pays attention in school."

"That's her job! As she listens, we can slack off!" They just ignored him and ran to the next room.

In the next room, they saw Zubats flying everywhere carrying keys in their feet.

"One of the keys might open the door." SpongeBob reassured his friends.

"But which _one?_" Cosmo wanted to know. SpongeBob pondered about this until he saw the only Goldbat in the chamber with a golden key in its feet.

"_There!_" He pointed to it. "I'm positive that's the one!"

"How can we catch it?" SpongeBob got an idea. He ran to some rocky ledges and when the Goldbat passed, he jumped up and grabbed its feet.

He grabbed on for dear life as he was lifted into the air. His fingers slipped and he fell to the ground and onto his friends. They tumbled to the door.

"Phrew!" SpongeBob said as he stood up. "At least I got the key, are you okay guys?"

"Yeah we'll be fine." Cosmo answered. "If you get of us!"

"Oh sorry." The sponge got off of them. He then opened the door and the three proceeded.

"Who puts a graveyard under a school?" Cosmo asked as they entered a graveyard. They screamed as they saw Dry Bones, Undeads, and ghosts went toward them. They all ran and proceeded into the next room.

"SpongeBob, King Boo is just up ahead." Lanolin told him. "We'll stay here. It's your destiny to defeat him, remember to be strong and make us proud."

"But what if I fail?" The sheep put her hooves around him and smiled.

"You won't. Cosmo and I believe you. Go get him!" SpongeBob smiled.

"Thanks Lanolin." He and Lanolin hugged.

"Uh I feel like we're in a video game." Cosmo observed and scratched his head. "How about you guys? I thought this was just a parody of the first books by that British author, not a video game."

"Okay go get them tiger." SpongeBob nodded and rushed to King Boo's layer.

"Uh Lanolin, he's not a tiger. He's cheese."

_"You_?" SpongeBob asked as he saw Booris with the mirror. Booris turned around. "But what about King Boo?'

"I am his apprentice." He told the sponge. "That why I jinxed your broom at the Cartoondith match." SpongeBob looked confused.

"Are you saying that Bootler was saving me from you?"

"_Yes!_ But when Bootler's tail caught on fire, I lost all concentration and failed because of that stupid sheep friend of yours." SpongeBob narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ call one of my friends stupid."

"I also let the Goran in." He turned to the mirror. "I see me holding the stone but how do I get it?" King Boo's voice hissed in Booris's mind.

_Use the che, I mean sponge._

"Aw, but why can't we use the cheese?"

_Because I said so! After we kill him we can turn him into cheese and then eat it." _Booris brightened at that.

"King Boo, _I love you_!"

_I know, now let me kill him_!

"_Right!_" Then King Boo suddenly appeared.

_"SpongeBob_!" He barked. SpongeBob came towards him. "Tell me what you see." SpongeBob looked into the mirror.

"I see that I'm shaking hands with Toadsworth."

"_You fibber_!"

_"Really_?" Booris asked. "I thought he was telling the truth."

"Booris, don't talk." Booris looked down ashamed.

"Yes sir." He then backed away.

"Now," He looked at SpongeBob. "Do you want to live instead of facing a horrible death?"

"_NEVER_!" The sponge yelled. King Boo laughed.

"_Courage._ Your parents had it to. Tell me do you want them back?" Their images then appeared in the mirror. "The cost is the wizard's stone." SpongeBob felt his pocket and brought out the Wizard's stone. How did that get in there? I'll give them back to you just give me the stone." The images vanished from the mirror.

"_LIER_!" SpongeBob shirked. King Boo then lunged at SpongeBob and pinned him to the ground. SpongeBob tried to get the stone but couldn't. His eyes then closed.

SpongeBob then opened his eyes and found himself on a cot in the hospital wing. Toadsworth was there.

"Why am I here?" SpongeBob asked. "What happened? What about the…" Toadsworth shushed him.

_"Shh_, it's all right SpongeBob." He consoled him. "I use magic to ward off King Boo for a while. After that, Booris just bolted so I didn't do him. I also destroyed the Wizard's stone. So everything's good."

"What about my friends? Are they…?"

"They'll fine."

"Will King Boo return?" Toadsworth sighed.

"Yes I'm afraid so. SpongeBob, your mother sacrificed herself in saving you. That leaves a mark." SpongeBob touched his scar. "No, this kind can't be seen it's that special. It lives in your skin."

"What is it?" Toadsworth laughed.

_"Love_, you silly cheese!" He then looked serious. "_Love!"_

"You okay guys?" SpongeBob was all better now. His friends were thrilled to see him all in one piece.

"Never better." Lanolin said smiling.

"Well our year has come to a close." Toadsworth told the students that night in the dining hall. I must congratulate Cosmo, Lanolin, and SpongeBob for saving our beloved school so we can keep running it." Everyone cheered except Buford and his friend Paul.

When the cheering dyed down, Toadsworth continued. "And I also must congratulate Binky for standing up for his friends when times were tough. We're proud Binky." Binky couldn't believe it, he never was told that by anyone before. The cartoon heroes and everyone (except Buford and Paul) cheered for him.

They all then ate their last meal at Cartoonwarts.

"Come on cheese!" Cosmo shouted as they boarded the train. "Time to go home and party like there's no tomarrow!"

"Just a minute!" SpongeBob told him as he went to Scoot.

"Saying goodbye to me?" Scoot asked. SpongeBob hugged the duck.

"Thanks for a wonderful year Scoot."

"Don't mention it pal." Scoot gave the thumbs up when they were done. "Rock on sponge, _rock on!"_

"I will _thanks!_" Scoot waved to him as the sponge reunited with his friends.

"Feels strange to go home?" Lanolin asked. SpongeBob shook his head.

"We're not going home." He answered.

_"What_?" Cosmo wanted to know. "What you mean we're not going home?"

"Not really." The sponge finished. He then boarded the train.

The train then closed its doors, and left the station. It headed toward everyone's homes.


End file.
